Stupid Jealousy
by Lamichoukette
Summary: Blaine revient à Dalton, avec l'intention de reprendre le précieux trophée des Nationales des News Directions. Et, bien qu'il soit visiblement brisé par sa rupture avec Kurt, Thad ne réussit pas à se montrer amical et compréhensif. Au contraire, il se sent menacé par sa présence et Sebastian ne l'aide pas à tenir éloigné ses peurs et son manque d'assurance.


**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages/Pairing : **Sebastian Smythe, Thad Harwood, Thadastian/Klaine (mentionné)

**Rating : **Orange/T

**Chapitre : **Un seul (One-Shot)

**Genre : **Fluff, Romantique, Sentimentale, Humour

**Warning : **Spoiler 4x07 ! Possible OOC

**Mots : **2942

**Résumé : **Blaine revient à Dalton, avec l'intention de reprendre le précieux trophée des Nationales des News Directions. Et, bien qu'il soit visiblement brisé par sa rupture avec Kurt, Thad ne réussit pas à se montrer amical et compréhensif. Au contraire, il se sent menacé par sa présence et Sebastian ne l'aide pas à tenir éloigné ses peurs et son manque d'assurance.

**Auteur/Traducteur :** Fanfiction "Stupid Jealousy" écrite par Xyloto et traduite de l'italien par Lamichoukette.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a aucun but lucratif. Le texte d'origine appartient à Xyloto et j'ai entièrement fait la traduction en français.

Lien Original de la fiction : www. efpfanfic viewstory .php?sid =1409542 (sans les espaces)

_**Stupid Jealousy**_

_You are the only mine, Sebastian._

_Blaine, au final, était vraiment revenu à Dalton._

Thad avait encore du mal à croire qu'Hunter avait réussi à l'attirer avec la ruse. Et il avait encore plus de mal à croire, que ce nigaud naïf de Blaine s'y était laissé prendre, poussé par les New Directions pour récupérer leur trophée des Nationales.

Thad était simplement ahuri et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses mains le démangeaient avec insistance pendant qu'il fixait, avec colère, le nouveau leader s'asseyant sur son fauteuil en cuir à côté du feu, tout en caressant son chat. Il le détestait. Hunter, bien entendu. Bah, non, il détestait aussi bec et ongles son odieux de chat, à vrai dire. Tel maître…

Si, il y a quelques temps, on lui avait demandé quel était son opinion concernant Sebastian comme chef des Warblers, il aurait sans aucun doute répondu que c'était un tyran bâtard opportuniste avec des manies de dictateur et des tendances inquiétantes au sadisme, étant donné les épreuves stressantes qu'il avait soumises à leurs camarades et ses manières de faire autoritaires et incontestables.

Tout compte fait, eh bien, il avait appris à le connaître, le voulant ou non, notamment à cause de leur proximité inévitable : ils partageaient la même foutue chambre. Harwood, avait essayé de déménager dans la chambre de Nick et Jeff, mais il n'y avait rien à faire et, en ce premier jour maudit d'école de sa maudite dernière année de lycée, il avait encaissé la nouvelle et avait traîné les pieds et l'encombrante valise dans sa nouvelle chambre. Comme si le caractère réservé et hargneux de Smythe n'avait pas suffi, il rajoutait à sa réputation de nuisible le fait de rendre les sommeils de Thad plus difficiles.

D'autre part, Smythe n'avait pas non plus bien pris la chose et, réticent à passer ses nuits avec un geek malchanceux sexuellement confus, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était inutile et qu'il aurait pu pas qu'un peu s'amuser avec ce nain aux traits latins.

Que Sebastian soit gay, ce n'était pas un mystère : comme ne l'était pas sa tendance à passer d'un lit à un autre avec la même vitesse que Severus Rogue* fuyait devant un flacon de shampooing. Thad n'avait rien contre la sexualité de son camarde de chambre, que ce soit clair, il était pour l'amour libre et inconditionnel, mais de temps en temps les tentatives d'approche de Sebastian devenaient quelque peu inconvenantes et embarrassantes.

Il y eu cette fois, les premiers jours de cours, quand Sebastian l'avait caressé dans la salle de répétition, devant presque vingt autres garçon sous les regards ahuris et, en même temps, amusés de ses camarades, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille les choses les plus obscènes qu'Harwood n'avait jamais entendu et, avec cette même stupeur, il s'était surpris à frémir, aussi bien d'embarras, que d'attente.

Ces petits jeux avaient durés jusqu'à ce que Thad comprenne qu'il était fortement attiré par Sebastian. Une provocation de trop et, déjà pas mal excité et désormais conscient à son tour de savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur Harwood, il l'avait poussé violemment contre le mur de leur chambre, se haussant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il s'était emparé affamé de ses lèvres. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il s'était attendu d'un éventuel et, alors presque impossible, contact physique avec Smythe, Sebastian ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais plutôt avec un bon coup de rein avait inversé les positions et s'était frotté contre lui jusqu'à ce que Thad soit devenu un amas de gélatine molle et instable.

Harwood, en avait alors demandé plus et Smythe ne s'était pas fait prié, lui offrant son inoubliable première fois et lui montrant combien lui aussi le désirait et ardemment, de manière presque maniaque.

Il avait été de façon surprenante délicat, patient et avait respecté le rythme de Thad, il l'avait caressé et l'avait embrassé comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de demain, et Thad s'était laissé complétement aller entre ses mains expertes, découvrant, aussi bien que follement attiré par ce regard magnétique, ce corps tonique et la peau lisse de l'autre, il était amoureux.

Inutile de dire, qu'après cette nuit, ils l'avaient fait inlassablement pendant les jours suivant de toutes les façons les plus fantaisistes et inouïes, étrangement ils avaient instauré un rapport stable, jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment, ils étaient devenus un couple.

_Il n'existait plus Thad sans Sebastian et Sebastian n'était plus le même, grâce à Thad._

Evidemment, comme tous les couples, ils avaient eu et ils avaient encore des hauts et des bas, mais malgré tout, le lien qui les unissait était assez fort pour les faire revenir sur Terre et laissé leur orgueil de côté l'un comme l'autre, quand les disputes devenaient insoutenables et quand respirer sans l'autre à côté était impossible.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il était resté un peu déconcerté quand le nouvel arrivant de Dalton avait éclipsé Sebastian, se la jouant pareil que lui au niveau de la bâtardise.

Smythe avait encaissé le coup et, manquant de son ironie habituelle et de son habituel sarcasme, s'était mis de côté, marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait d'avoir pris la peine de donner des ordres à ce tas de petites filles hystériques en perpétuel syndrome prémenstruel -évidemment il se référait, en particulier, à Trent, Nick et Jeff, mais les garçons, trop surpris, n'eurent pas le temps de lever le doigt faute de mieux que le désormais ex-leader avait fait sa sortie ostentatoire, suivi de près par Thad, préoccupé par la réaction de son camarde.

Mais, étrangement, Sébastian n'avait pas explosé ni encore moins passé sa colère sur Thad ou sur le premier qui lui serait tombé sous la main. Il s'était enfermé dans la chambre et, étendu avec le brun entre ses bras, avait tout sorti, pour la première fois sans la crainte de se montrer faible, pas aux yeux de Thad : il lui avait dit s'être comporté comme un nul pendant trop longtemps et avec trop de gens et qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que, tôt ou tard, toutes les méchancetés et les coup-bas qu'il avait fait se seraient retournés contre lui pendant trop de temps il avait apporté qu'ennuis et douleurs et, presque avec les larmes aux yeux, il avait avoué à Thad se sentir encore comme un nul pour l'œil de Blaine et la tentative de suicide de Karofski, en n'ayant presque rien à faire du second problème.

Alors Thad l'avait enlacé et l'avait embrassé et pour la première fois, _lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait._

Et Sebastian s'était laissé bercer et pour la première fois, il s'était ouvert et _lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait_.

Mais, malgré ça, les choses avec Hunter n'allaient pas tout à fait bien.

L'insignifiant, à qui Thad aurait tant aimé dire qu'il était inutile qu'il s'impose comme le Parain avec cette horrible coupe de cheveux, était mesquin et bâtard et était arrivé à se faufiler personnellement à McKinley pour voler le trophée de la chorale adverse et attirer par la ruse Blaine, dont il avait découvert le talent en regardant de vieux enregistrements et avec qui il croyait, une fois qu'il lui aurait rendu le blazer, pouvoir gagner aux communales.

Harwood trouvait cette idée folle et stupide, étant donné qu'Anderson s'était fait transféré à McKinley pour son chéri Kurt et il se laisserait difficilement convaincre. Mais, à la surprise de tous, Blaine s'était présenté à la Dalton et, de plus, sortait d'une séparation qui avait laissé de profondes cernes sous les yeux ambrés, qui avaient perdu leur scintillement caractérisant.

Blaine était _brisé_.

Et, bien que Thad cherchât à se montrer amical et compréhensif à son égard, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir menacé.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les tentatives de Smythe pour conquérir Anderson, il ne réussissait pas à ne pas se sentir inférieur, même pas du tout comparable au talent et à la beauté idyllique de Blaine.

Evidemment ses peurs ne diminuèrent pas quand, juste pour chauffer un peu les âmes, le même Smythe avait proposé de chanter « _My Dark Side_ ».

« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi on associe parfaitement un nouveau blazer de Dalton ? _Une chanson improvisée_ ! » Avait dit le bâtard.

_Et Sebastian n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Blaine._

Il les avait vu se regarder, se tourner autour comme un prédateur fait avec sa proie, se lancer des regards qui auraient même incendié le plus timide bébé pingouin.

Et finalement, Sebastian s'était lancé vers Blaine, cherchant à l'enlacer, et ce dernier s'était reculé avec une grimace presque malicieuse.

Et alors, pour Thad, s'en avait été trop.

Il avait attendu la fin de cette farce et, sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, il avait disparu dans sa chambre et dans le noir, étendu sur le lit de Sebastian et entouré par son parfum, loin de tous, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, se sentant stupide pour avoir cru pouvoir être un minimum intéressant aux yeux de Sebastian.

En bref, il n'avait pas ce même talent et, physiquement parlant, il était mince et faisait plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Il était évident que Sebastian préférât l'autre.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide._

Un remplaçant, voilà ce qu'il était. Sebastian n'avait pas tout à fait changé et il l'avait seulement dupé.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide._

Et puis il avait cédé à la fatigue et, désormais vidé, il s'était endormi.

Mais ce n'était pas un sommeil tranquille et il sursauta en entendant le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui.

« Thad ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Thad… ? » réessaya alors Sebastian, mais cette fois, malgré l'obscurité partielle, il réussit à voir clairement le corps allongé sur son lit sursauter légèrement.

Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers la silhouette et en caressa le dos, recevant comme réponse un… sanglot ? Thad était en train de pleurer ?

« Thad, qu'est-ce que- ? Tenta-t-il alors, préoccupé. Harwood ne pleurait jamais, même pas quand Jeff le battait à ces jeux vidéo stupides de violence et qu'il faisait la tête la plus mignonne que Sebastian n'eut jamais vue, même pas quand il le traitait comme un moins que rien quand il était mal luné, même pas quand ils se disputaient violemment et qu'ils se lançaient à la figure les choses les plus méchantes et douloureuses pour tous les deux.

« Vas-t-en. » murmura Thad, la voix brisée, pendant qu'il entourait son buste de ses bras, comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose que Smythe ne pouvait pas voir.

Et Sebastian se sentit mourir face à cette vision, impuissant comme jamais dans sa vie, figé sur place par mille doutes et la peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Et pourtant il se pencha, il s'étendit derrière Thad et l'enlaça par derrière, faisant coïncider sa poitrine avec le dos de l'autre.

Il sentit le brun se raidir à se toucher et chercher à s'éloigner, mais Sebastian le piégea dans son étreinte et à ce moment les sanglots se firent plus violents, incontrôlés.

« Thad » murmura Sebastian, soupirant directement sur la nuque du garçon. « Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » essaya-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu es-ici ? » maugréa Harwood, entre deux sanglots, désormais sans plus aucune volonté de retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

_« J'étais de trop_. » lâcha alors Thad, fatigué de ce jeu et en espérant que son compagnon s'éloignât de lui. Il ne supportait pas de se montrer faible aux yeux de Sebastian et il ne supportait pas comment le parfum du garçon derrière lui rendait même difficile une pensée cohérente. « Tu étais tout à Blaine, mais au fond j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je savais que, quand il reviendrait, _tu l'aurais choisi_- »

Voilà, c'était dit. Face aux pensées cohérentes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il aurait voulu commencer en lui disant qu'il se serait mis de côté et que quand le transfert de Blaine aurait été fait, il aurait convaincu le directeur de le déplacer dans la chambre de ces idiots d'amis que sont Nick et Jeff et que-

« _Quoi ?!_ C'est-à-dire, non, attends : tu croyais que j'étais encore intéressé par Anderson ? » S'exclama Sebastian, tellement choqué et presque fâché.

« Tu veux peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Sebastian. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. »

Et, de façon inattendue, Sebastian éclata de rire, de bon cœur.

Thad s'appuya sur ses coudes et se mit à le regarder, les yeux encore rougis et brillants de larmes. Il le fixa comme s'il était fou et lui demanda, irrité par son hilarité, ce qu'il trouvait de si divertissant.

« Mon dieu, Harwood, je ne croyais pas que tu puisses être aussi stupide ! » fit alors Smythe, en lui essuyant une larme avec le doigt. « Dis, mais qu'est-ce que tu manges au petit-déjeuner ? Double ration de bêtise ? Ça se voit que tu es l'ami du blond oxygéné ! »

« Vas te faire foutre, Smythe ! » Thad chercha à s'éloigner du corps chaud de Sebastian, mais celui-ci ravala ses rires et le poussa contre lui, lui caressant le torse avec la main.

« Thad, je voulais seulement être provoquant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis encore intéressé par Blaine ? » Dit Sebastian, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? Et dis-moi, cette fois-ci il est tombé à tes pieds ? » Murmura Thad, amorphe.

« Non, si vraiment tu tiens à le savoir, et j'essayais seulement de chercher à comprendre combien il était pathétique et désespéré. Il ne se laisse même pas effleurer parce qu'il croit que ça peut aggraver sa position de traître, mais ceci n'enlève pas le fait que j'ai trouvé amusant ces petits jeux et qu'il m'y a encouragé. » Expliqua Sebastian avec une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix, comme si les accusations de Thad l'avaient quelque peu blessé au fond de lui.

« Mais il reste plus intéressant que moi de toute façon. » continua Harwood, étouffant un éclat de rire ironique et serrant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille. Involontairement, sa main se superposa sur celle de Sebastian et il tenta de la retirer, ce dernier la serra et enlaça leurs doigts. « Stupide moi qui cherche donc à faire la comparaison avec Anderson. Enfin, lui et _Blaine_ !** »

« Thad, ça suffit, tu deviens paranoïaque. _Blaine ne m'intéresse pas_. » il appuya sur les mots, pour que l'autre les comprenne bien. « Et, de toute façon pour information, c'est Blaine qui ne soutient pas la comparaison avec toi ! » avoua-t-il, lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque et en augmentant la prise sur ses hanches. Il sentit Thad se détendre de nouveau à ces mots. Malgré qu'il eût encore beaucoup de choses à dire, l'atmosphère s'était incontestablement faite plus légère et Sebastian comprit qu'il avait apaisé Thad.

« Certainement. Selon quels critères ? J'attends ! » demanda curieux le brun, avec une pointe d'embarras et de curiosité dans la voix. Il avait encore bien à l'esprit le regarde de Sebastian fixant celui de Blaine, cet après-midi. Dieu, quand était-il devenu une gamine mièvre et _jalouse_ ?

« D'abord pour commencer, tu ne m'as pas refusé pour te faire Face de Gay, donc un point en ta faveur ! » et il se reçut un coup dans l'estomac, suivit de près de l'éclat de rire de Thad, dont le son était la plus belle chose que Sebastian n'ai jamais entendue. « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai simplement dit les choses comme elles sont ! »

« Il a peut-être brisé ton orgueil, hein ? » plaisanta Thad, finalement détendu. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et poussa un soupir quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux verts et limpides de Sebastian. Depuis « qu'ils étaient ensemble », ils ne les avaient jamais vu aussi sincères et dépourvus de toute malice et d'ironie et il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là ce qu'il avait vraiment fait : _il avait douté de Sebastian_, qui pour lui avait mis de côté sa vie de chien libre et avait arrêté de fréquenter le Scandals, qui avait arrêté de draguer pour qu'il soit heureux et tranquille***. En bref, obtenir une chose du genre de quelqu'un comme Sebastian, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Sebastian ne mentait pas quand il disait avoir fait l'amouraché avec Blaine seulement pour le taquiner et, s'il y avait une chose que Thad avait appris quand on prenait la peine de le connaître un peu mieux au-delà des apparences, était que ses yeux, enfermés dans l'intimité de cette chambre , devenaient transparents et dans ce vert il était possible d'y lire chaque émotions, chaque fois si intense à en faire presque souffrir.

Il se sentit de nouveau stupide et dans l'obligation de s'excuser. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il se fiait à lui, que son amour-propre lui jouait de vilains tours et que ça n'avait rien à voir, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que mon dieu_, il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde_.

« Je suis désolé Sebastian. Je n'aurais jamais- »

« _Oh_, tais-toi et embrasse-moi Harwood, je crois avoir assez attendu ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Smythe s'accapara des lèvres de Thad qui, pris au dépourvue, laissa aussitôt la langue de l'autre explorer et jouer avec la sienne. Il soupira de soulagement entre leurs lèvres et porta une main derrière la nuque de Sebastian, approchant ainsi un peu plus leurs lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le baiser se fasse plus intime, plus humide, plus affamé.

Et il en fallut encore moins pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus et transpirant, à en chercher plus, à en vouloir plus.

«_ Dieu, Harwood, tu n'as pas l'idée de l'effet que tu me fais quand tu es jaloux _» haleta Sebastian sur un point précis derrière l'oreille de Thad, pendant qu'il se frottait sensuellement sur lui.

Et Thad rit de bon cœur et passa une main entre les cheveux de Sebastian, les caressant légèrement et en les tirants presque quand Smythe lui laissa une morsure peu gentille sur la jugulaire.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour essayer de me rendre jaloux, Smythe » gémit avec excitation Thad.

« Tu as raison, _les femmes jalouses_ sont les pires ! »

Et Thad, cette nuit-là, lui montra de _quoi était capable une femme jalouse_. Il lui montra son amour, sa vénération pour ce corps, pour ces lèvres, pour _ces yeux_ et le marqua sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible, _le marqua comme le sien et à personne d'autre_.

Et Sebastian ne le regretta pas du tout.

_En y pensant, il aurait plus souvent dû le rendre jaloux._

**Fin**

*****Severus Piton dans la version Italienne

**** **"Insomma, lui e Blaine" - J'ai traduis du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas réellement compris ce que ça voulait dire...

******* "con il buco della serratura pur di farlo felice e di saperlo tranquillo" - littéralement ça veut dire "par le trou de la serrure pour le rendre heureux et le savoir tranquille" mais c'est une sorte d'expression pour dire "draguer" d'après ce que j'ai trouvé.

**Note d'auteur : **

Okay, ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je publie. De plus c'est une Thadastian, couple que j'ai appris à aimer et aussi incroyable que, si possible, il m'émeut peut-être encore plus que peut m'émouvoir Klaine, sans aucuns reproches envers ces deux adorables bébés pingouins.

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu et, si vous trouvez des incohérences, sachez qu'elle a été écrite avant le 4x07 et, désormais terminée, je n'ai pas voulu la modifiée parce que je l'ai écrite d'un coup et qu'elle me satisfait ainsi, même si je me rends compte que les personnages vous apparaîtrons un peu OOC et mièvres. Je voulais montrer un peu qu'elles sont les peurs de Thad et les changements de Sebastian, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai atteint mon but...

Ah, avant que je n'oublie, quand Thad parle de la presque-embrassade Seblaine, je ne l'ai pas imaginé hein ! Dans la performance le geste est très clair, comme est clair le clin d'oeil malicieux que Blaine donne à Sebastian avant de s'éloigner ! Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous l'on remarqué, mais vers la fin il y aussi Seb qui fixe le derrière de Thad, mais NDA, mais peut-être que je me suis juste emportée.

Okay, je vais arrêtez de m'éparpiller (le mot en italien est "sclerare", j'ai pas trouvé de traduction réelle..) et je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'être arrivé à la fin et que vous ne vous êtes pas arraché les yeux après avoir lu cette horreur ! Merci beaucoup !

A la prochaine !

**Note de traduction : **

Une magnifique première que cette traduction et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. C'est vrai on traduit beaucoup de fiction en anglais mais je peux vous dire que du côté des italiens, on se débrouille plutôt bien aussi. J'ai voulu commencé par un one-shot pour une première traduction, un autre arrivera dans le courant du mois et se sera cette fois-ci du Seblaine :) Vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteur bien entendu alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout que c'est un couple assez "hors du commun" et peu connu en France. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir vos impressions également au niveau de la traduction. Et un immense merci à Xyloto pour m'avoir permis de la traduire. Grazie Mille !


End file.
